A gate driver on array is abbreviated as a GOA which generates a scan driver circuit on an existing array substrate of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), in order to implement a driving method which progressively scans for scan lines. A structural diagram of an existing scan driving circuit is illustrated in FIG. 1, and the scan driving circuit 10 includes a pull-up control module 101, a pull-up module 102, a down-stream module 103, a pull-down module 104, a bootstrap capacitor 105, and a pull-down maintaining module 106.
When the scan driving circuit 10 works in a high-temperature state, a threshold voltage of a switch transistor moves to a negative value, so as to lead the switch transistor of each module of the scan driving circuit 10 to easily have an electrical leakage problem, which affects the reliability of the scan driving circuit.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a scan driving circuit to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.